Tobi es un buen chico, y como soy un buen chico voy a
by 1-kohaku-1
Summary: Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando me di cuenta de que he publicado un lemon, pendiente "Lemon" y "Yaoi", Tobi/Madara acepta un reto de los Akatsuki y tiene que hacer cosas no requeridas con el rubio, acepto comentarios, ¡Y QUE VIVA EL YAOI LEMON!.


**Aquí les traigo un One-shot (o como sea que se escriba), preparense porque lo que viene es candela con Akatsuki, DeidaraxTobi/Madara, cha', acepto comentarios de cualquier tipo, sean felicitaciones, sean insultos, sean comentarios, y si pueden un "pm" también, y recuerden: si la vida te da la espalda... ¡pues agarrale las nalgas!**

**Tobi es un buen chico, y como buen chico voy a...**

Un día en la Akatsukicueva, normal como de costumbre, Kisame y Itachi sentados en el sofá viendo "Vestido de novia" en el canal 229, Sasori acomodando a Hiruko en una esquina, Zetsu a mitad del suelo mirando también la T.V, Hidan haciendo un ritual a mitad de la sala, Kakuzu contando su dinero por doceava ves en la mitad del día, Deidara en su cuarto, Pain y Konan en la aldea de la lluvia y el buen chico del grupo dibujando con colores en la cocina

-Tobi es un buen chico- dijo Tobi mientras dibujaba algo parecido a un moco- _odio mi poca creatividad en el dibujo_- pensó ahora Madara

-¡Bien!- grito alzando su dibujo, salió corriendo a la sala y se poso a el frente de la televisión- ¡Miren el arte de Tobi!- grito poniendo el dibujo arriba de su cabeza

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto Kisame

-Creo que es un moco- dijo Itachi

-No, yo creo que es... un puré- dijo Sasori

-¡Oh, es una babosa!- dijo Hidan

Tobi/Madara se deprimió mucho- _odio mi poca creatividad_- se repitió Madara en la mente

-¡Tontos!, eso es compost- dijo Zetsu

lo cual deprimió mucho mas a Tobi

-Tobi no sabe dibujar- dijo Tobi con un aura depresiva

-Ya Tobi, no te pongas triste, ¿que sabes hacer bien?- pregunto Kakuzu

-Bueno... no lo se, Tobi sabe jugar y... ¡Actuar!- grito feliz- _si, actuar es lo mejor que se hacer, si no, Tobi solo fuera un invento, pero gracias a mi, es real_- pensó Madara

-¿Actuar?- preguntaron todos los Akatsuki mirando a Tobi curiosos

-¡Si!, Tobi sabe actuar, yo puedo hacer una película o quizás también un Yaio- dijo

-¿Yaoi?, ¿eso no es sexo gay?- pregunto Sasori

-¡Si!, Tobi sabe hacer Yaio- grito el buen chico del grupo (si ¿como no?)

Todos los Akatsuki hicieron una rueda y murmuraban cosas, una que otra ves miraban a Tobi y se reían

entonces Kisame hablo

-Tobi, como eres un buen chico y un buen actor te voy a poner un reto- dijo el azulado del grupo con los ojos cerrados

-¿Cual?, ¿cual?, Tobi hará lo mejor para vencer este reto- dijo con emoción Tobi- _eso será pan comido_- pensó ahora Madara dando una sonrisa

-Tendrás que... acostarte con Deidara, follártelo duro y grabarlo- dijo Zetsu blanco y negro

-¿A Deidara-senpai?- pregunto Tobi- _¿por qué?, ¿por qué él?, podía ser el mismo Pain pero no mi Deidara_- pensó Madara

-Si, así es Tobi, ahora se un buen chico y follatelo bien duro hasta que sangre de las nalgas- dijo Sasori

-Si senpais- dijo Tobi corriendo a su cuarto

a la media noche, se encontraba un tipo recostado sobre su cama, con los ojos abiertos y las manos sobre su cabellera negra, con una mascara anaranjada a su lado

-Deidara...- pronunció en voz apenas audible- si solo fuera mas agradable para ti... si solo pudiera dejar de ser Tobi y ser Madara por una ves- decía mirando a el techo- una noche... después con mi genjutsu le borrare la memoria, pero tendría que grabar eso y voz se escuchara- dijo pensativo

se levanto de la cama y miro su rostro en un espejo- una noche, borrare las voces y la parte en la que salga mi cara- dijo serio

se coloco su mascara y su capa para así salir de el cuarto, tomo una cámara y camino hacía el cuarto de Deidara

abrió la puerta lentamente y pudo ver que el rubio estaba dormido, coloco la cámara en un lugar en donde no se viera y camino lentamente hacía el rubio

este fue despertando por escuchar los pasos del enmascarado y se levanto

-¿Tobi?... ¡¿que mierda haces en mi cuarto a media noche?!- grito el rubio mirando con odio a Madara

-Senpai, quería saber... ¿que se siente insultar a Tobi?- pregunto con inocencia Tobi

-¿A que te refieres Tobi?- pregunto Deidara

Tobi se sentó en la cama a la esquina y se quito la capa dejando ver su cuerpo cubierto con una camisa negra apretada que le dejaba ver sus músculos (como cuando habla con Sasuke y le dice la verdad de Itachi)

-To...To-Tobi- tartamudeo el rubo con las mejillas sonrojadas

-No me a respondido senpai- dijo Tobi mirando a Deidara

-Este... yo... es solo que tú eres un poco... molesto eso es todo- dijo desviando la mirada

-Pero senpai, yo a usted lo quiero- dijo Tobi mirando por el agujero de su mascara a Deidara

-Escucha Tobi, no eres el tipo de chicos que me agradan- dijo Deidara bajando su mirada

-_ahora_- pensó Madara

acerco su mano a su mascara y la fue quitando lentamente mirando a Deidara y dándole la espalda a la cámara

Deidara estaba que no se lo creía, por primera ves iba a ver el rostro del misterioso Akatsuki, y eso lo comía por dentro, el cuerpo esculpido de Tobi lo dejaba temblando y ahora iba a ver su rostro

-¿Entonces te agradan...- pregunto con voz de Tobi quitando su mascara- este tipo?- pregunto ahora con su voz pero sensual causando un escalofrió a el rubio

-¿To...bi?- pregunto sorprendido el rubio mirando la cara de Madara, su rostro era como el de un ángel, blanco, ojos negros penetrantes, mas que los de Itachi, cabellera negra azabache, labios carnosos y firmes, una mirada realmente sensual y una voz diferente

-Deidara... ¿tu me quieres?- pregunto Madara mirando a Deidara

-¿Que... que tipo de pregunta es esa?...- dijo desviando su mirada con las mejillas realmente rojas- Eres... mi compañero... eso es todo... sin embargo... si te aprecio un poco- dijo mirando a Madara a los ojos, esos ojos vacíos y penetrantes, negros como la noche, (en otras palabras: ¡realmente sexi!)

-Entonces... ¿me dejaras hacer... esto?- pregunto Madara besando a Deidara en la boca

-To...To-Tobi- tartamudeo rojo como un tomate, echaba humo por la frente y estaba sudoroso

-Yo te aprecio Deidara, desde que te vi, por favor, dejame...-

-Ya no hables mas- dijo Deidara dándole otro beso mas largo

-_Deidara_- pensó Madara

Madara se dejo llevar por Deidara y se recostó en la cama mientras el rubio besaba apasionadamente su boca y su cuello

(**pendiente: Lemon a continuación, MadaXDei es decir Madara: Seme, Deidara: Uke**)

el rubio no creía lo que estaba haciendo pero lo hacía, besaba a Madara con toda la desesperación posible (es decir: ¿quien no se resistiría?) dejando rastros de saliva en el recorrido, pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de el azabache saboreando cada instante

-Deidara- dijo en voz baja Madara, alejando a el rubio

-¿Que sucede?, ¿no quieres?- pregunto el rubio mirando a Madara

Madara en un rápido movimiento poso a Deidara bajo su cuerpo, puso sus manos a el rededor del cuello del rubio mientras él miraba sorprendido la velocidad de Madara

-Quiero que sea a mi manera- le dijo en susurro cerca de su oído

su voz hizo entremeser a Deidara, su suave pero firme voz lo dejo sin aliento, era realmente excitante

Madara acerco sus labios a los del rubio mientras el gemía por el placer causante, Madara bajo sus labios a el cuello y allí dio mordidas dejando pequeñas marcas rojas y moradas

-Um...Tobi...ah-

Madara abrió la camisa de Deidara y froto sus manos en el pecho de el rubio mientras besaba su boca lentamente y Deidara acariciaba con ansiedad su cuerpo

después el azabache lamió los pezones de el rubio causando que se pusieran duros y el rubio gimiera, el miembro de el rubio a estaba duro y se notaba por la presión en la que sus boxers estaban

Madara fue bajando sus manos hacía el pantalón de el rubio sin dejar de lamer, besar y mordisquear a el rubio por todas partes que le fueran posibles

-Tobi...mm... ah...- los gemidos del rubio eran de esperarse, la caliente saliva de el azabache eran suficientes para ponerlo tieso, pero los besos, las caricias, las mordidas, todo concentrado en un solo lugar

-¿Estas... listo?- pregunto Madara

-Ah... si... mm... hasme tuyo- dijo entre jadeos y gemidos el rubio con las mejillas teñidas de un color rojizo

Madar saco los pantalones de el rubio y así mismo la ropa interior

al hacer eso dejo ver el miembro duro y excitado del rubio, eso solo provoco que Madara quisiera comérselo en un momento, pero quería que fuera especial, ya que, el rubio no recordaría nada de lo que sucedió después de ese acto

Deidara aprovecho ese momento para desabrocharle el pantalón a el azabache y su camisa, dejando los dos cuerpos desnudos, besándose y acariciándose con sus miembros duros entre la cama

Madara fue bajando de el pecho hasta el vientre del rubio entre besos, coloco las piernas en sus hombros y comenzó a jugar con el miembro de su "por ahora" amante

lo acaricio primero provocando una sensación extraña en el rubio, después se acerco a el y lo lamió de arriba a abajo dejando su saliva allí provocando unos sensuales gemidos por parte del rubio, después fue metiendo su boca lenta pero cuidadosamente hasta llegar a donde pudo, y allí comenzó a chupar y a mordisquear el miembro erecto de Deidara, este jadeaba y arrugaba las sabanas con sus manos, pero aun así quería mas, paso su manos por la cabellera del pelinegro y la empujo suavemente para profundizar su trabajo

-_nunca creí que sucediera esto, jamas, pero lo estoy haciendo,... con Deidara_- pensó Madara soltando el ensalivado miembro de el rubio

-¿Por qué te detienes?- pregunto el rubio

-Porque ahora viene lo mejor- dijo con voz sensual el azabache mientras volteaba a el rubio dejándolo en rodillas

-¿Que...- antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo, Madara coloco un dedo en la boca de Deidara para que no hablara

-Shi... Deidara,... tienes que estar tranquilo y confiar en mi... después de todo... hoy y quizás mañana, no podrás moverte ni sentarte- dijo en voz baja el azabache con una increíblemente sexi voz

Deidara sintió que le tiraron un balde con agua fría, ¿a que se refiere con no poder moverse ni sentarse?, esto comenzó a asustar a el rubio intentando librarse de esa posición, pero por mas que quería su cuerpo no respondía, sudaba y tenía las mejillas rosadas, ¡por Dios, Tobi se lo iba a follar!

-...Tobi... yo... creo que...- en rubio no encontraba que decir, estaba asustado, pero su cuerpo pedía que no se detuviera, y lo sabía porque su erección se notaba desde lejos, ¡iba a ser el Uke!, ¡el Uke de Tobi!

-No te resistas senpai,... tu también lo deseas- dijo el azabache besando su cuello y acariciando su espalda

el color rosado de las mejillas de Deidara pasaron a un rojo intenso, se entremesia al sentir la caliente saliva de el Uchiha por su piel y sus firmes manos tocando cada parte de su cuerpo

Madara acerco sus dedos a su boca y los lleno de saliva, claro que Deidara no entendía esa acción, pero el Uchiha sabía lo que hacía, acerco dos dedos en la entrada de Deidara y los introdujo con cuidado

-¡Aaah!- grito el rubio al sentir que unos simples dedos lo penetraban- ¡Tobi!-

-Tranquilizate,... tranquilo duele menos- le dijo Madara mientras hundía mas sus dedos

después comenzó a moverlos cuidadosamente adentro y afuera por un tiempo, ya cuando noto que la entrada se deslizaba bien y recibía jadeos o gemidos del rubio introdujo el tercer dedo

-¡Tobi!... ah- gimió el rubio el sentir el otro dedo entrar, definitivamente no se esperaba sentir placer con un hombre, menos con su compañero de equipo, ¡y menos con el verdadero líder!, claro que eso él no lo sabía

Madara saco los dedos y introdujo con cuidado su miembro realmente erecto, pero solo la punta

-¡Duele!... ¡duele Tobi!- grito en un hilo de voz el rubio

Madara introdujo mas su miembro hasta quedar dentro de él

-_por fin_- pensó el azabache

-¡Aaaah!,... ¡como duele mierda!- grito apretando sus puños, y claro que le dolía, era una sensación muy extraña y nueva para el rubio, pero la voz suave de Madara lo calmaba

-Tranquilo Deidara, así no podre seguir- dijo en el oído de el rubio, pero él no quería que parara, solo esperaría a que el dolor pasara y diría la señal

-Pu... puedes continuar- dijo el rubio

Madara comenzó a besar por la espalda a el rubio y movía sus caderas adelante y a atrás, adelante y atrás, mientras el rubio se coordinaba con el azabache

después Madara acerco su mano derecha y comenzó a acariciar su miembro erecto, en otras palabras, lo estaba masturbando, haciendo que el rubio sudara, jadeara y gimiera de placer, claro estaba que le gustaba

-¡Mas!... ah... ¡quiero mas Tobi!- pidió el rubio dando un tono adorable y infantil

Madara comenzó a moverse mas rápido, sus caderas, sus manos, sus caricias, todo era excitante, cada ves era mas duro y mas rápido, movimientos ágiles y fuertes, sin duda alguna se lo estaba follando bien duro y le gustaba

-¡Ah!...¡ah!... ¡más!... ¡más!...¡rápido!... ¡fuerte!...- el rubio ya no aguantaba mas, pero mientras aguantaba no podía dejar de pedir sexo

el rubio no aguanto mas y se corrió encima, dejándose caer en la cama

por otra parte Madara también se había corrido dentro del rubio, por lo tanto saco su miembro y se tumbó de igual manera en la cama abrazando a el rubio

sus cuerpos cansados, sudados y jadeantes, ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaban viendo, el rostro sonrojado de los dos, sin quitar la vista de el rubio o del azabache (hay que admitirlo chicas, ¡que viva el Yaio!)

-Deidara- pronunció en voz baja Madara

-Tobi- pronunció de igual manera

-No Deidara... llámame... Madara- le dijo mirando sus azulados ojos

-¿Madara?... je, te queda mucho mejor- sonrío el rubio para así cerrar sus ojos

(al día siguiente)

-¿Eh?- el rubio se comenzaba a despertar, apenas podía saber en donde estaba... pero... ¡Tobi!, Tobi estaba con el en su cuarto pero ahora no estaba, todo estaba arreglado, limpio... ¡era como si no hubiera pasado nada!

-¡Tobi!- llamo corriendo a la cocina pero sintió un pulsó el las caderas y en el culo lo cual hizo que se cayera en la entrada

-Hola rubia, ¿que haces buscando a Tobi?- pregunto Hidan comiendo un cereal

-No encuentro a Tobi, quiero que me explique una cosa- respondió corriendo ahora a la sala

corrió y se encontró con Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu y Itachi sentados en el sofá viendo "No te lo pongas"

-A esta mujer le hace falta estilo- dijo Sasori

-Si, mira esa ropa, por lo menos nuestras capas tienen estilo- dijo Zetsu

-Por lo menos allí no gastan dinero, aquí cada ves que se une alguien nuevo o van de batalla, se tienen que compar nuevas telas para crear la capa- dijo Kakuzu

-Pero deja de quejarte, que tú también te rompes la capa Kakuzu- le dijo Sasori

-¿Y eso a mi que me importa?, el dinero es dinero y cuando se gasta dinero en estas cosas se termina sin dinero, osea, sin poder- respondió este

-¡Chicos!, ¿han visto a Tobi?- pregunto el rubio entrando en escena

-¿Tobi?... mm... creo que esta con Kisame en su cuarto- le dijo Itachi

-¡Gracias!- respondió este corriendo, pero... ¡¿en donde coño se encuentra el cuarto de Tobi?!

(en otra parte de la Akatsukicueva)

-¿Vio?, Tobi es bueno- dijo "Tobi" mientras señalaba a una pantalla con la escena

-Lo admito Tobi... eres un buen actor- dijo Kisame ocultando una zona apretada de su cuerpo

-_no e actuado Kisame_- pensó arrugando la cara debajo de la mascara

-¡Wiiiiiiii!, ¡Tobi es un buen chico!- grito dando saltos por todas partes

-Bueno Tobi... tengo que irme... debo atender algo- dijo Kisame saliendo

ya cuando Kisame se marchó, Tobi dio un suspiro, ahora le tocaba mentirle a su rubio, y esa idea no le gustaba para nada, quería repetir algo de lo que paso la noche anterior pero sus "planes futuros" no se lo permitían... ¿o tal vez si?

Mientras iba pensando sacaba el C.D de la computadora (así es... ¿quien dice que Akatsuki no se modelizo después de tanto tiempo?)

-¡Tobi!- se escucho gritar desde afuera

-_Deidara_- pensó el azabache abriendo la puerta y guardando el vídeo en su capa

-¿Tobi?... ¡si Tobi!- el rubio salió corriendo hacía el y le dio un abrazo

-¿Deidara-senpai?- se pregunto inocente Tobi

-Madara, quiero que me expliques que es lo que sucedió anoche- demando el rubio

-¿Ma...dara?- se pregunto Tobi confundido

-No me mientas que ese es tu nombre, ahora dime...-

-Tobi no sabe quien es Madara-

-Pero ¿y lo de anoche?- pregunto el rubio

-Deidara-senpai a usted no lo e visto desde ayer-

-¿Que?... ¡no me vengas con esa mierda, sabes perfectamente que entraste a mi cuarto a media noche!- grito enojado el rubio

-Tobi no recuerda eso... ¿senpai, tubo un sueño con Tobi?- pregunto Tobi mirando con su único ojo visible- _ya lo hecho esta hecho, no puedo decirle la verdad ahora_- pensó Madara

-¿Un...sueño?- pregunto Deidara- _no puede ser, se sintió tan real, era tan real,... ¿enserio pudo ser un sueño?_- pensó Deidara bajando la cabeza

-Si, un sueño, en donde te imaginas cosas, senpai, Tobi es un buen chico y Tobi no entraría a su cuarto- dijo el inocente Tobi alzando los brazos

-Mm... supongo que tienes razón Tobi, solo fue un sueño- se convenció caminando desanimado el rubio a su cuarto

-_Deidara... perdoname_- pensó Madara siento absorbido por su ojo

**¡¿QUE TAL?!, me salió bastante pervertido, Lemon, Yaio y muchas otras cosas mas, espero comentarios diciéndome que tengo a una perversa diosa en mi cabeza la cual me hace escribir esto, echenle un vistazo a mi perfil.**

**Ahora les tengo una pregunta la cual me responderan en los review: ****_¿Cual de los Akatsuki es mas sexi?_**

**Respondan chicas que la tarima estaba abierta, recuerden describir el ****_"porque"_**** les gusta, por ejemplo: a mi me gusta Deidara y Hidan, espero comentarios diciéndome lo degenerada que suelo ser y recuerden**

_**¡Macho que se respeta!, no llora, solo mea por lo ojos**_**. ¡Fin!**


End file.
